Release
by Angel of Fate
Summary: She hadn’t meant for it and fear had begun to grip her heart. Pressing a hand to her chest through her thoroughly soaked coat and shirt, she willed it to stop. For everything to stop. How had this happened?...AU Future fic, Chlex.
1. Chapter 1

**Release**

**Disclaimer:** _I own absolutely nothing Smallville related. Other than my Clark Kent action figure of course…_

**Summary:** _…_ _She hadn't meant for it and fear had begun to grip her heart. Pressing a hand to her chest through her thoroughly soaked coat and shirt, she willed it to stop. For everything to stop. How had this happened?…_

**Rating:** _Uh…PG13ish?_

**Pairing:** _Why Chlex of course. Some Chruce involved._

**AN:** _This story is pretty much entirely AU, unless otherwise stated. I haven't written a Smallville fic in eons, so if it sucks, just let me know. I always appreciate any sort of constructive criticism so please R&R. That's about it on my end! Enjoy!_

* * *

The gray clouds hung heavily on the city of Metropolis, making the streets feel dark and cold. Fat raindrops began to fall from the overcast sky, pounding the pavement as they landed on the ground below. A petite blonde ducked into the alleyway, her footsteps clicking as she ran. Her hand flew to her face, pushing back the few strands of wet hair that had stuck to her cheeks as she inhaled a sharp breath. She wouldn't admit that she was scared, but her heart quickened as she thought of who might have been following her.

Retreating deeper into the alley, she pulled her jacket closer around her shivering frame. It was raining harder now, the water splashing down, making it easier for her to muffle her steps. Somewhere a voice in the back of her mind told this was absolutely absurd and that surely she was crazy. Hastily, she turned her head over her shoulder to confirm so. But, perhaps she was wrong after all.

She immediately slowed as she saw him standing at the mouth of the alleyway. He didn't advance towards her, as she had expected. Instead he remained still, an ever-present smirk adorning his lips. His hands were shoved carelessly in his pockets and he seemed ignorant of the rain. Of course, he was always blissfully unaware of most things, his cool demeanor and calm disposition were part of his trademark.

Deciding that it was useless to just stand there, she began to walk to where he stood. She took short, hurried steps, hoping that somehow this might intimidate him. That it might even deter him in some way. If it did, his face didn't convey it, although she was sure he could hide any sort of emotion. As she got closer to him, she thought of how far all of this had come. She hadn't meant for it and fear had begun to grip her heart. Pressing a hand to her chest through her thoroughly soaked coat and shirt, she willed it to stop. For everything to stop.

How had this happened?

Gotham City, June 2012. Six months earlier.

Chloe Sullivan stepped out of the limousine, her eyes assaulted by the bright flashes of cameras. She brought a slender hand up to her brow to shield her eyes from the light, all the while a brilliant smile plastered upon her face. The other hand was intertwined with one of Gotham City's most eligible bachelors, Bruce Wayne.

It had been a tabloid field day when the snarky reporter for the _Gotham Gazette_ and one of society's richest playboys, not to mention savvy businessmen, had began dating. Chloe, a beautiful blonde with a glowing smile and quick wit, was soon being dubbed 'America's Sweetheart'. She was outgoing and funny and could be every bit the charmer when she wanted to. Bruce was quintessentially tall, dark and handsome. He was horribly pleasant, a flaw that most people desired. Every woman wanted Bruce Wayne and every man wanted to be him. And remarkably, the pair seemed flawlessly in love.

"Ms. Sullivan, what do you think of tonight's event?" a brash journalist, with flaming red hair and lips to match, shoved a tape recorder in front of her face. Chloe grinned, still getting accustom to answering questions rather than asking them.

"I think it's wonderful that so many people are getting together for such a great cause," she replied.

Tonight was the Children's Charity Ball and the best of the best were giving time and money, although mostly money, to support the under privileged children of Gotham City.

"Mr. Wayne, what are your and Miss Sullivan's plans for the near future? Is there perhaps the sound of wedding bells? Can you confirm or deny the rumblings that you're planning to split up?" the same reporter continued with a barrage of inquiries.

"If it's all the same, I don't think that mine and Miss Sullivan's relationship is in any way pertinent to the topic at hand," Bruce skillfully dodged.

Bruce would have to save his patience for the heaps of reporters that he knew were waiting in the ballroom.

"If you'll excuse us," he said, elegantly weaving his way through the press, Chloe still gripping his hand.

Entering the glamorous building, Chloe let out an audible sigh of relief. Bruce echoed her sentiment with a soft chuckle. They walked wordlessly to the elevator, lest a reporter be hidden in the wings. As the doors clicked closed, Chloe turned to Bruce and poked him playfully in the chest.

"My, my Mr. Wayne aren't you crafty?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "Although, I'm sure 'no comment' would have sufficed."

"When you date an exquisite member of the media, such as yourself, you learn a few tricks of the trade," he responded. "But for the record, 'no comment' is still a personal favorite."

Chloe nodded in approval of his answer as he leaned over to place a light kiss along the column of her throat. She tilted her neck into his lips, which were slowly trailing a path to her collarbone, before placing her hand on his chest and pulling away.

"Something tells me that if we continue this, we won't make it to the ballroom," she told him, her eyes drifting towards the top of the elevator, the glowing buttons indicating that they were nearing their destination.

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" Bruce questioned, his hand lingering over the emergency stop.

"I think we might be missed. You especially, considering you're due to give a speech in half an hour," Chloe informed.

"Half an hour?" he lifted the sleeve of his tuxedo jacket to get a glimpse of his watch. "What I'm planning on shouldn't take more than twenty minutes."

He smiled devilishly as Chloe swatted him with her evening bag, the doors swinging open. The pair was assaulted with another battering of questions, from another group of journalists, as they stepped into the grand ballroom. Photographers pushed their way through the crowds, each clamoring to get the first shot of Gotham's favorite couple. Both smiled, and waved as the inquests flew around them.

"Bruce, can you tell us anything about Wayne Enterprises' new venture into Europa Labs?"

"Mr. Wayne! How do you feel about rumors of the demise of Wayne Enterprises?"

"Chloe, who are you wearing?"

"Mr. Wayne, is it true that you and Miss Sullivan are getting married?"

Bruce smirked and took a slight breath as he began to answer the overzealous and gossip hungry reporters.

"I can tell you that Wayne Enterprises is in fact discussing a relationship with Europa Labs and nothing more. There is no demise of Wayne Enterprises, therefore I feel quite indifferent to the rumors, as that is all they are; rumors. You'll have to ask the lady," he paused to look at Chloe.

"Lachesis," she provided.

"And, no comment," Bruce finished with a wink directed towards Chloe and once again led their way out of the mob of people.

Lex Luthor stood silently in the corner, nursing a glass of scotch. His cool, blue eyes surveyed the ballroom and its occupants. There were colleagues and benefactors who were making sickeningly polite conversations over drinks, couples entangled in each other swaying to the music and then there was her.

He had noticed her the moment she had stepped into the room. His stomach lurched at the mere sight of her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her hair was pulled up elegantly, the gold earrings she wore dangled just above her exposed shoulders; her black, strapless dress clung to her slim figure. Perhaps she was even more beautiful, if such a thing was possible.

It had been years and Lex was still taken with her. He took a moment to drink her beauty in. Her lips were pursed, thoughtfully, as she winked suggestively at Bruce, whose arm was snaked across her stomach. Even Lex had to admit that he was initially surprised when he had first heard that they were together. A part of him wanted to be pleased to see her so deliriously happy, but in the back of his mind, he knew that Chloe Sullivan belonged in nobody's arms but his own.

xxx

The grand ballroom was quite aptly named. A large, crystal chandelier hung above the room, casting a glittery shadow on the polished marble floor. There was a stage at the head of the ballroom, a podium set front and center. A sleek, black piano was on the stage's left, being beautifully played by an even sleeker looking man, accompanied by woman in a slinky dress with a voice to match. Yes, if the room was anything, it was grand.

"May I have this dance?" Bruce asked, his hand already settling upon Chloe's waist.

"You may," she obliged, slipping into his arms.

"Have I told you that you look positively gorgeous tonight?" Bruce whispered, his lips almost pressed to her ear.

"I believe you have, but flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Wayne. Or has it already?" Chloe's lips quirked into a grin.

"America's Sweetheart," he said with a laugh.

"You know I hate that," she told him as she pulled a look of disgust.

"And you're definitely—to quote _Gossip in Gotham_—'delightfully enchanting'," Bruce teased.

"I'm inclined to agree," a smooth voice stated.

The couple broke apart to turn and see whom the voice belonged to. Standing in front of them was Lex Luthor, one hand tucked into the pocket of his tuxedo pants, the other holding his scotch. If Bruce was Gotham's richest and most eligible bachelor then Lex was Metropolis'. But while Bruce had textbook good looks, Lex's were anything but routine. Bald, from a freak accident involving a meteor shower, with a stony glare, Lex had more of an edge than Bruce did. The two had been schoolboy chums and through way of business had somewhat kept in touch.

"Lex," Bruce mused and shook his friend's hand, which had since been removed from his pocket. "It's good to see you. And where I'd normally take this time to initiate an introduction, your previous statement leads me to believe you've already been entranced by Miss Sullivan."

"Bruce romanticizes everything," Chloe said in a dismissive rush with a wave of her hand.

"That he does," Lex agreed. "Although, I have had the pleasure of being in the company of Miss Sullivan, on several occasions."

Chloe's cheeks flushed a slight pink. "Lex and I were a form of acquaintances, you might say. Back in Smallville."

"Of course. With both of you residing at one point in time in a town that bears a name such as Smallville, I would think that would be inevitable," Bruce's raised eyebrows lowered. "So what brings you here Lex?"

"It's good for PR," he shrugged in a nonchalant manner, but a smirk began to tug at the corner of his lips. "That and I never give up a chance to see Bruce Wayne make a complete and utter fool out of himself in front of dozens of reporters and Gotham's most elite."

"As I recall that is one of your favorite pastimes," Bruce said with a slight nod of his head, to which Lex responded to with a laugh.

"I'll have you know that Bruce is more than adequately prepared for his speech, Mr. Luthor," Chloe remarked with what almost appeared to be a grimace.

"I hadn't realized that I might have implied otherwise," Lex told her, easily sliding into what had once been a familiar verbal encounter for the two.

Chloe, apparently not so comfortable easing into old habits, remained silent.

"So Bruce, what's this I hear about Europa Labs?" Lex asked with a slight cock of his brow.

"Depends on just what it is that you've heard," Bruce answered. "Although I can't imagine your sources being anything less than accurate."

"Does that mean you're planning a buy out?"

"Wait and see," Bruce smiled at Lex who returned with a grin of intrigue.

"I'll look forward to it. Mr. Wayne, would you mind terribly if I steal Miss Sullivan?" he questioned, offering his hand to her. A waiter, bearing a tray silently took Lex's now empty glass.

"Of course not," Bruce shrugged.

Chloe's face still held the tight frown that she wore earlier, but she harshly slipped her hand over Lex's, her fingers clamping down hard around his own. He returned the favor, grasping her hand forcefully.

"I won't be a minute," she sweetly told Bruce. She turned her body from Lex, her hand still clasped with his, and pressed her lips against Bruce's cheek. He grinned at her gesture and gave a small nod, his own personal way of letting her know that she was now bound to that promise.

xxx

Lex pulled her to the other end of the room and opened a door that was almost hidden beneath the elaborate decorations and embellishments. Chloe wriggled her arm, trying to free herself from his tight grip. Lex made no attempt to let go as he led her through the door, which opened into a tiny darkened hallway.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded, finally yanking her hand away from his.

"There was a time you knew me quite well Chloe," he replied.

"That was ages ago, I was young and stupid," she informed him, rubbing her sore knuckles.

"And now you're old and wise?" Lex guessed. "If that's so, may I ask what you're doing with a notorious philanderer such as Bruce Wayne?"

"Ask all you want Lex," Chloe snorted. "Bruce loves me."

"So what exactly was it that we had?" he queried.

Lex leaned in closer to her, his fingers gently massaging the hand that he had held so roughly before, his breath floating across Chloe's neck. She slowly withdrew her hand and took a step back.

"I believe what we had, Mr. Luthor, was sex," she said stiffly, her arms folding across her chest.

"Is that all?"

"Well, I think that it sums up our lack of relationship with remarkable accuracy," Chloe told him pointedly.

"If I beg to differ?" Lex asked, advancing towards her again.

Chloe gave a sort of half-shrug and kept moving backwards. She collided with the wall behind her, leaving her no escape. Lex slid his hands across her stomach, forcing her arms to fall from their resting-place beneath her breasts. She willed herself not to shiver at his touch.

"Lex don't," she tried to say sternly, but it left her lips as a whimper.

"Don't what?" he inquired, a smirk dancing upon his face.

Chloe opened her mouth, but no sound came out. It was like one of those nightmares where no matter how hard you try to scream, you can't. No matter how hard you try to run, your legs remain bolted to the ground. Except Chloe wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to do either.

"Don't what?" Lex repeated.

Without receiving an answer, Lex pressed his lips against hers. Chloe started to push him away, but he pulled her closer. It had been too long since he had kissed her. Too long since he had felt her body melded with his own. Too long since she had been his. Her initial hesitation melting away, Chloe began to kiss him back just as fearlessly. One of his hands softly cupped her now flushed cheek as the other held the small of her back, keeping her both upright as well as tight against him. His lips left a wet trail down her neck, coming back under her chin, while his usually expert hands fumbled for the zipper of her dress. Her senses finally coming to, Chloe pushed him off of her, her palms digging hard on his shoulders.

"You asshole," she shook her head and brought a hand to her face, wiping away any trace of him from her lips.

"Chloe," Lex began to make amends, a rare pleading that probably only she had ever had the privilege of hearing.

"Stay away from me Lex," Chloe commanded, still furiously rubbing at her swollen lips. "Just stay away."

With her final words, Chloe groped for the doorknob and silently walked back into the grand ballroom. Lex remained behind in the darkness, watching her walk away. A sight that he had hoped he would never see again. And if he had his way, he wouldn't have to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I've relinquished claims, not mine.

**AN: **Wow, so yeah, I finally updated. Crazy I know! I rewrote this chapter about three or four times and then as always, my life got in the way, so this is, I think the fifth rewrite and hopefully everyone enjoys! Oh and I amended a few things in the first chapter. Nothing major, you can check it out if you please, but you certainly won't miss anything if you don't.

There's feedback for your feedback at the end of the chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Metropolis, early July 2012.**

The_ Daily Planet_ was Metropolis' most widely read newspaper and could often be found circulating in Gotham City. In fact, the _Gotham Gazette_ had even done joint editions in the past, mainly featuring cover stories on the two cities resident superheroes, Superman and Batman, respectively.

Chloe's heels clicked quietly as she briskly walked towards the towering building. A light breeze whipped up the multitude of litter that lay about the street and a scrap of newspaper clung to her leg. She plucked it up and started to carelessly fling it back into the wind, when the bold headline caught her eye, _"Lex Luthor to Host Metropolis Midnight Soiree"_.

"Huh," she huffed aloud and stuffed the crumpled paper into her purse.

She continued her way to the front doors, where she saw a tall woman, dressed in a similar suit to her own, leaning against the brick of the building. Chloe folded her arms tightly across her chest and tilted her head curiously as she watched the striking brunette take a long pull on the cigarette that was held firmly between her lips.

"Lois Lane, you told me that you quit," Chloe announced in a rather loud and reprimanding voice.

"Chloe," Lois smiled and exhaled a stream of smoke. Giving her cousin an apologetic glance, she tossed the cigarette to the ground and crushed it with the heel of her shoe. "So you made it."

"All in one piece," Chloe agreed with a large grin. "And where is our favorite farmboy hiding?"

"Guy took off about a minute ago, but promised in all his bumbling glory that he'd surely be back in time for lunch," Lois informed her.

"Well, Clark Kent rarely breaks a promise," she nodded. "Plus that gives us some time alone."

"I'll lead the way," Lois said with a light shrug and another smile as she pulled back the doors to the_ Daily Planet. _

Chloe and Lois stepped off the elevator and onto seventeenth floor, _Daily Planet_ pressroom. Like most days, it was filled with organized chaos. Desks were stacked high with 'information from reliable sources', layouts were being determined and finalized, and the room had an unmistakable buzz of energy as well as noise from the barking reporters confirming leads.

"How's the man?" Lois asked, striding over to her desk.

Chloe paused for a moment and quirked an eyebrow at Lois, who only gave her a probing look in return.

"Well?"

"Bruce," Chloe started, a small smile pulling at her lips, "is fine."

"I'll say," Lois quipped.

Chloe smirked and hopped atop Lois' desk. Lois, on the other hand, threw herself into her chair, propping her feet up beside Chloe. She then dug through the scattered mess of papers in front of her until she found a package of nicotine gum.

"See, I'm tryingto quit," she said unconvincingly, popping a piece in her mouth.

Chloe shook her head.

"I am!" Lois protested through the gum.

"And I believe you," she nodded with mock sincerity.

"Topic change," instructed Lois.

"Sure. Men in tights, what do you think?" Chloe smiled broadly.

"Pass. New subject," Lois returned the grin.

Chloe plucked the tattered newspaper from her purse and thrust it in Lois' direction.

"Well, then, Lo, what do you know about this?"

Lois scanned crumpled copy of the_ Daily Planet _before shrugging her slim shoulders.

"It's an excuse for Metropolis' most elite to show the world how compassionate and sympathetic they are when it comes to environmental causes. They get a kick out of patting each other on the back for a job well done," she explained. "This year it's a '_Midnight Soiree'_, which basically means they just get plastered and sign over million dollar checks a bit later in the evening."

"And Lex Luthor is hosting?" Chloe questioned.

"Well, that's what the headline says, right? Exactly what do they pay you to do at the_ Gazette_?"

"I just thought, you having an in with Luthor, being his 'personal reporter' and all, you might have some inside details," Chloe said.

"You seem awfully interested," Lois remarked slyly.

"Just curious," she told her in an offhand manner.

"Alright. Oh, and unless 'personal reporter' somehow equates into 'Luthor's personal fluff-piece writer', I'd switch terms," Lois grinned. "Besides, you used to know him, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded and then shook her head as if trying to rid herself of the too vivid image of Lex that flashed before her eyes. "But that was back in Smallville, pretty much a lifetime ago."

"Speaking of Smallville," Lois' grin stretched further across her face at the sight of the man who stepped off the elevator.

Fellow reporter, Clark Kent, strode towards the girls waving goofily before stumbling over his own feet. He always seemed too tall and lanky for his own good and most of time, it showed. Clark laughed at his clumsiness and readjusted his tie and thick rimmed glasses.

"Sorry I'm late I had a—"

"Thing," both Chloe and Lois answered for him.

"A very important thing," he clarified.

"Well, to make up for it, how about you pay for lunch?" Lois said in a manner that suggested she was more telling him than asking.

"Lois," Chloe admonished with a roll of her eyes.

"Nah, I don't mind," Clark shrugged.

"Yeah, let the boy do something nice," Lois stated with a nod.

"Oh, because Clark Kent has never done a nice deed in his entire life," Chloe said sarcastically.

"Be that as it may," Lois started, "I still think that Smallville here owes us. And _because_ Clark Kent is nice, I know he won't turn down the offer."

"You two realize that every time we get together you talk about me like I'm not standing between you guys, right?" Clark asked with another adjustment to his glasses.

"We know," Lois gave a large smile.

"And yet, that doesn't seem to stop you," he smiled back.

"It doesn't, does it?" Lois shrugged.

"Funny."

"Well, now that we've gone through all the horrible, and might I add not particularly witty, pleasantries, can we make a run for Joe's?" Chloe asked.

"Clark is buying and you want hotdogs from the vending cart outside?" Lois lightly shoved her cousin. "I think all that Gotham air has finally gotten to you. First the weird questions about Lex and now you want combination over and under processed meat sandwiched in a bun for lunch?"

"You love hotdogs," Chloe said with mild confusion. "You and Joe have a schedule. He stocks both spicy brown and Dijon mustard to accommodate your moods."

"Yeah, but not when Clark is footing the bill."

Both Chloe and Clark shook their heads in unison as the threesome walked to the elevator.

"So, what weird questions did you have about Lex?" Clark asked as the elevator let out a shrill ding.

"Nothing really," Chloe dismissed.

"I didn't even think you still spoke to him."

"I don't," she said, airily. "I just saw that he's doing some fundraising thing here in Metropolis and I thought maybe Bruce would get involved."

"I thought you were just curious," Lois remarked.

"That is just being curious," Chloe countered.

"You should really try and keep your distance from Lex. He's not the same guy we knew back home," Clark told her. "Trust me on this on Chlo."

"Clark, you don't have to lecture me on the ways of Lex. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, and if she can't, she has a big strapping man to take of her instead."

"Bruce?" Clark asked.

"No, Batman," Lois scoffed. "Of course Bruce."

"Guys, it's nothing. Can we drop both of the overly concerned best friend and cousin acts, please?"

"Just watch out Chloe," Clark told her again.

"Fine," she appeased with a tense smile.

xxx

LexCorp was the brainchild of Lex Luthor, branching off of LuthorCorp, a company that had been owned by Lex's own father and since purchased by Lex himself. The buyout was nothing short of blood and carnage and Lex had never been more pleased or scared of what he had done. Coincidently it went down the week after Chloe had literally slammed the door shut on whatever sort of relationship that they did indeed have. But Lex really didn't believe in coincidence.

Lex stood in front of the expansive window of his lavish LexCorp office, hands clasped behind his back and a scowl embedded on his face. It was not an unfamiliar scene and Lex found himself gazing out at the city below so often it was becoming routine. He liked the powerful feeling that would flow through his veins as he watched the passing people on the dark streets, knowing that he was above them, in every way that he ever wanted to be.

It was nearly noon, but Metropolis always seemed to be bathed in an ethereal blue light. Lex, while he didn't believe in coincidence, did believe that there had to be some sort of universal signs, and thought that a city that looked as every bit as heavenly as it did from where he stood and that was as crime ridden as it was below had a certain irony to it.

"Mr. Luthor?" a timid voice questioned from behind him.

"Come in George," Lex said, his back still turned from the doorway.

The young man, who was no more than twenty-five, but looked about sixteen, nervously pulled at his too big suit and sat stiffly in the large office chair in front of Lex Luthor's even larger desk. He waited patiently as his boss continued to stare out the window, Lex's form so perfectly still, that George found himself leaning on the edge of his seat to see if he was even breathing. As George came dangerously close to falling off the chair, Lex spun on his heel, the sudden turn causing the man to jump a good few inches. Lex chuckled lightly at the upset appearance of his employee and slapped his palms down the desk before settling into the chair on the other side.

"So, George, I assume that since you're here, you have the information I asked for?" Lex spoke casually, but the tight knit of his hands revealed ghostly white knuckles.

"Y-yes," he answered, quickly clearing his throat to rid himself of the sudden stutter he had developed.

At the probing raise of Lex's brow, George dutifully placed two manila folders on the surface of the desk, his hands shaking ever so slightly as he did so. Lex smiled thinly, took the folders and tilted his chair back on its legs as he read the neatly labeled names, _Chloe Sullivan _and _Bruce Wayne_.

"That's a-all," George began to speak, the nervous stutter becoming more prominent. "It's everything there is to know, photographs and ev-everything."

"Well done," Lex drawled. "I'll look these over and let you know if I need anything else."

George nodded excitedly, with a pleased grin, at the mention that he had done what was required of him, and done it well at that.

"You can go now George," Lex informed him with a smooth jerk of his head.

"Right," he continued to nod as he exited the office.

Lex let his fingers trail lightly across Chloe's name on the file, the tips tracing the letters over. He snapped the chair forward and opened the first folder, shuffling through the multitude of reports on one, ace reporter and everything-else-extraordinaire, Chloe Sullivan.

Most of the information Lex was more than well aware of, because he'd been there. In secret of course, because she had claimed that her private affairs were just that, private, but both of them knew that wasn't the reason. At any rate, Lex knew that she had graduated with honors in the top three percentile of her class; that she had rented an apartment in a questionable area of Metropolis, struggling a bit before she moved to Gotham when she got a job at the _Gazette_. None of this was new to him.

He dug through more of the papers, his eyes catching a glossy photograph. Chloe and Bruce, somewhere on the streets of Gotham, his hand resting lightly on her ribcage. It was the carefree smile upon Chloe's lips that irritated Lex more than anything, the unassuming tilt of her head and overall happiness, because Lex was quite sure she'd never been so open with him.

Lex slammed the folder shut, his hand thudding loudly on the hard surface of the desk. He grabbed the other file, the one with Bruce's name printed atop, and hastily sifted trough the contents. Between the extensive articles of Bruce's many charity efforts, and grainy paparazzi type photos of him and Chloe, was a photograph of Bruce and Commissioner Gordon, head of the Gotham Police Force. Lex absently rubbed the back of his head and brought the picture closer to his face. He noted that in the background was the 'Bat Signal', Batman's own personal calling card among the clouds, faded in the darkened sky.

"George," Lex beckoned. "Get me every article you can find on 'The Batman'," he continued at George's appearance in the doorway.

George nodded and left to complete the newly given task.

"Secrets become us Bruce," Lex murmured to himself, still staring intently at the photograph.

xxx

Lois slumped in the patio chair, outside of some quaint café, not Joe's. She'd won the dining argument as she did with most things. Clark, ever the gentlemen, pulled out a chair for Chloe. She smiled, you could take the boy out of the small town, but you couldn't take the small town out of the boy.

"I thought you quit," Clark said with a curious grin as he took his own seat and Lois lit up a cigarette.

"I did," she informed him through a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, about half an hour ago," Chloe smirked.

"Worst thirty minutes of my life."

"I'm sure," Chloe nodded.

"Well, except anytime I'm with Smallville over here," Lois grinned lightly, jerking her thumb in Clark's direction. "It's kind of like the equivalent to hell."

"Lois would know about hell, she's planning her retirement there," he remarked.

Chloe smiled and shook her head. One day, her favorite pair of intrepid reporters would stop their bickering and clue into the underlying sexual tension. Or maybe they'd just kill each other, she wasn't quite sure yet.

"Well, the insults have began, so I guess our little monthly lunch meeting is going according to schedule," Chloe said.

"Never one to balk at tradition," Lois replied while exhaling a perfect smoke ring.

"Put that out," Clark instructed, his grin replaced by a frown. "You'll get lung cancer."

Lois rolled her eyes, but stubbed the cigarette out on the brick wall beside her, winning a disapproving look from both Clark and her cousin.

"So, get me caught up," Chloe cheerily demanded of Clark. "How is everyone back home?"

"Good as far as I know," he responded, the grin returning. "Mom's good, farm's good."

"So, good then?" she asked with a smile.

"At the office, Clark has the thesaurus glued to his desk," Lois said.

"And Lana and Pete?" Chloe questioned.

Living in Gotham, Chloe had a harder time keeping up with friends and family from back in Smallville, so she usually relied on Clark to keep her in the know about the happenings from home.

"They're doing great," he told her, although his eyes focused on Lois as he said 'great'. She smiled in return. "I think the baby is due any day now."

"It's so exciting, I mean—"

Chloe was cut off in mid-sentence by the shrill, incessant ringing of her phone. Plucking it from her purse, Chloe could feel the color drain from her face and her stomach drop to her knees as she read the caller ID. She stood from the table, her hand still gripping the ringing phone.

"You'll have to excuse me," the tense edge evident in her voice.

"Everything okay?" Clark asked.

"Fine," she replied with a stiff smile.

Turning the corner, where she was certain she was out of earshot, she answered the phone, her fingers trembling lightly as she pressed the button.

"What do you want?" she questioned forcefully.

"Some greeting."

Chloe could almost hear Lex's smirk.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"You did," he agreed. "But, I think I have something that might be of interest you."

"Nothing that you have interests me," Chloe scoffed.

"Not the response one would expect from a reporter," he chuckled. "Especially when it involves somebody so near and dear to them."

"Bruce?" Chloe asked, the tremble in her fingers now creeping into her voice. She shook her head. "What makes you think you that I don't know whatever it is already?"

"Oh, I suppose it's possible that you do Miss Sullivan," Lex said, his smirk growing wider. "I just think that it's highly unlikely."

"What do you want?" Chloe repeated, her voice becoming smaller with each syllable.

"Meet me in one hour, I'll call you back with the details of where," he told her, his taunting tone all but gone.

"I'll be there," she replied.

"Good."

Chloe hung up the phone and let it nimbly fall from her hand and onto the floor with a dull thud. She had promised herself that she would never let Lex Luthor get the best her. Never let him have the satisfaction. And for the second time in the last few weeks, Chloe had broken that promise, and she knew that this time it was going to get a lot, lot worse.

* * *

**Chlexlover: **I like both Chruce and Chlex, but it'll probably turn out to be Chlex…maybe not. I won't say anything for certain. shifty eyes

**winter: **Okay, so now it's not even close to new Chlex and I didn't come back soon at all, but there's a new chapter : ) That's good, right?

**campbti: **Aww, thanks! What awesome feedback! I don't always do the in depth character thing, just when the mood strikes me, as it did with this fic.

**Kathy: **Long time coming, but it's finally starting to be continued!

**scottish lass2: **To answer the Bruce/Chloe question, I think a lot of authors (or at least me, anyway) see Bruce as the perfect combination of Clark and Lex. He's the hero and he's the anti-hero too, if that makes any sense. With the whole Batman thing, he has a real light/dark complex. But again, that's just how I see it : )

**tehzo: **Thank you! I'm not sure why I always assumed that if Lex and Bruce were to ever have an established history it'd be a fairly friendly one. I guess the whole, billionaire playboy angle? I don't know. I wouldn't expect them to remain too civil in this fic though. Not saying they'll be at each other's throats…but you never know.

**Crazy Danae: **Thanks! I like Chruce too, just as much as I like Chlex! Again, you never know what will happen. taps nose

**horsegirl: **Eek, sorry it took me forever and a day to update! Hope it was worth the long wait.

**autumngold: **I know, right? There could be worse things than two really rich and completely gorgeous guys fawning over you. And thank you!

**Faith Aikyama: **Thanks! There are dozens of really great Chlex fics out there, hopefully you read (and enjoyed!) a bunch in between then and now : )

**OrenJ: **Again sorry for the long wait for the update! And good fanfic senses? Very awesome for including a Spidey reference, who behind Supe is the world's coolest superhero. Well…maybe him and Batman tie. Anyway, thanks for the feedback!

**chloedouble1028: **Glad you liked it! Thanks!


End file.
